The Lost Roman Third
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: AU Sent away nearly 2 millennia years ago, she is found again but not in the same state she left in. With the threat of the second titan war looming acound every bend. Can she be recovered as a helpful aid, or will she succumb to the darkness. Goddess!Fem!Percy Male!Annabeth
1. Romera Persea

Greek Pantheon Mount Olympus 683 CE

Romera Persea, the assumed triplet of Leto. Passed down as a lie to protect the almighty kings image. Also the 15th unclaimed Olympian goddess with the domains of Loyalty, Night, Heroes, along with Tides, despite her birth father's domains, and minor goddess of Time and Ice. She had the minor domain of time due to the fact that Chronos allowed her to have part of his domain, due to his…current situation. What about the crooked one? Who?

She walked up and gently pushed open the grand double doors leading into the olympian throne room. To the average demigod that came up to Olympus for the first time you would think she was a daughter of Poseidon.

That is what she wanted many to think as she held not one piece of any love for her birth father. Her preferred form was that of a 18 year old girl around 5' 11" in height, rather tall for someone her age, long wavy midnight black hair that reached halfway down her back with silver highlights, dark sea blue eyes with slight silver mixed in.

She spoke up as soon as she entered the center of the room right in front of the hearth. Proceeding into a mock bow in front of the king himself. "Lord Sparky you requested my presence?"

Instantly thunder rolled throughout Olympus and sparks started to appear around said king. He quickly grabbed his throne causing his knuckles to turn white as his face entered a golden state of rage. YOU UNGRATEFUL GODDESS, YOU DARE MOCK YOUR KING AND FATHER!" He reaches for his master bolt from its holster.

After the fall of Greece the newly converted Zeus, now Jupiter, decided to visit Leto after somehow getting heavily intoxicated. And lets just say not long after little Romera was born. Leto, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the effects of pregnancy from her eldest children, requested they come to Delos. Apollo was overjoyed to have another blood sibling, especially one he could properly tease, but was very upset to know how she was conceived. Diana on the other hand was, well, enraged beyond levels that were considered deadly to mortals and even the strongest of demigods. But after several hours of Leto and Apollo restraining her from trying to castrate Zeus for the crimes he committed against her mother. Calmed down enough to properly bond with her baby sister.

Diana had bonded so closely with Romera that during her free time she would take Romera with her to the hunt to train; far out of the view of the other gods/goddesses and prying mortals. Despite Diana's best attempts to hide Romera before Zeus could announce her existence,Vesta and Neptune found out.

Vesta learned of her niece while she was stroking the hearth that was in the hunts camp while Diana was guiding a full moon across the starry night sky. During that time Romera was wondering around camp and decided to take a seat near the flames. Usually most of the huntresses who sat by the flames simply ignored Vesta whenever she was there. But Vesta sensed something different about the supposive huntress that sat down next to her. "Who might you be young maiden?"

Catching the young godling off guard, Romera nearly fell off the log she sat down on. "Ah! Oh, Lady Vesta. I apologize for interrupting you. I can leave if you wish it so." Romera responded with a slight bow, hoping not to get on the goddesses bad side.

Vesta just looked at Romera with her calming brown eyes while giving the startled godling a warm smile as well. "There is no need for the bowing or titles young one, I am not my youngest brother."

Romera's expression changed from fear to utter confusion. "Youngest brother? My lady?"

"Lord Jupiter young one," Romera's expression turned to anger. "What ills you about my brother that you become angry young one? You also never gave me your name."

Meeting Neptune on the other hand was by a complete lack regard for entering domains uninvited. Mainly Apollo's fault, Diana was walking with Romera along the beach side explaining the constellations that were up in the night sky. Apollo decided it would be a great opportunity to pick up his physically 9 year old baby sister and toss her into the ocean.

When Neptune emerged from the ocean he was holding a very distraught 9 year old godling that was clinging onto him for dear life, crying her eyes out, while coughing up water. Instantly Diana collected her from her uncle's arms and started holding her tightly against her afraid of losing her again. It didn't take long for Neptune to remove the water from Romera's lungs, but it took the rest of the moonlit skies time for her to calm down in her sisters embrace. Since then Neptune had been there as Romera's father figure when she despised Jupiters claim.

Needless to say, afterwards, Apollo had to ask Helios to drive the sun chariot for the next two moon cycles.

Once Romera was physically 20 Jupiter announced her existence to the council, thus revealing her to the mortals though the domain ceremony. When Romera was brought into the light of the mortals, Diana gave Romera her domain of night that was given to her from the Romans. To the Romans Romera was considered an Olympian but at every turn she refused to accept the position, despite her throne that emerged when the mortals worshipped her as such. When confronted by her eldest sister Romera stated that she did not wish to partake in a council that would damage her domains with a power hungry king.

When Rome fell and the two pantheons separated, Romera took on her second name like her older sister and brother, Persea. Thus making her the first well known goddess to convert from Roman to Greek. But unlike her fellow gods her domains didn't change, nor did much of her appearance. The only noticeable changes where her hair, eyes and clothing.

"I SHOULD SMITE YOU WHERE YOU STAND CHILD!" But was stopped in the attempt by three arrows lodging themselves around him, a gold, silver, and black colored arrows. All parties present turn their eyes to the sources and see Apollo standing, his bow now resting slung over his shoulder, eyes full of golden fury. Artemis standing as well, bow still drawn with another arrow being pulled back, her face filled with fury. And lastly Persea herself with her crossbow drawn and like Artemis her weapon of choice was also ready to be fired once again.

Artemis spoke up up first breaking the silence that overtook the throne room. "Touch one hair on her and you can kiss your manhood goodbye." Her glare and stance not once wavering from pure engagement.

Persea looked towards Artemis and Apollo lovingly before shifting her focus back to her furious birth father. "You can try and smite me, but we both know that Uncle P will retaliate if you do. Lord Sparky. AND need I also remind you that you are no father to me, Uncle P and Aunt Hestia did more for me than you ever did." The floor beneath her starting to freeze up slightly.

"So can you please inform me why you called me into this hall, and no I am not taking my throne." Said throne froze over and melted away once more. In its place was a olympian throne sized hole with symbols of her domains swirling around in the hole.

"I was in the middle of my swordplay workshop for your children at camp. Chiron can only watch over for so long while I'm away. So now, please continue Lord Sparky."

Zeus huffed in both disagreement and acknowledgement, "Fine, fine. Hephaestus if you please."

Only Persea caught onto Hera glaring daggers into Zeus.

Again...

_

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan, as this is his universe he created initially. I just created a spinoff I guess.

Greetings, 001 here.

Now, where to start.

Oh, right. I should explain the elephant in my room.

So, as of yesterday I was informed by my boss that I along with everyone else at work are losing our jobs. Now, this is nothing to do how we preformed and all that jazz. Corporate was the one to decide that we would close, I do not know their reasoning as to why. But here in a bit, updates may become even less noticeable. Even with my crazy update schedules.

But no need to concern yourselves with my problems, as I am not trying to get pity points by telling you all. As a writer in a community that js SUPER active deserve explanations as to whats going on with updates. As I've seen many other authors leave their audiance in the blue.

Anyways, I know i shouldn't put too much on my plate as I already have it very full. But I hope you all enjoy my attempt here in this section of FF.

I understand there may a bit of issues within, that is normal for me. If you find any (Especially with the diffrent forms, etc.)

But yeah, I know many of my current followers are awaiting the release of the next chapter of Dragons and Mechs, that adventure is almost done chapter wise, the preview was about 1/5 I should say. Of what i have planned for that chapter.

Conformation Code is under chapter rewrite as well, like seriously why did I write that so badly, I had created Dragons and Mechs weeks before I published this work.

But yeah, cutos to those who read these awful author notes till here. It means a lot to me. Comment or review if ya like. If not, that's coolz.

If anyone knows what I can call this story feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion in the reviews.

Personnel 001

[Timestamp Unavailable]


	2. Enter the Hunt

Olympic National Park, WA 2006

A Millennium, three centuries, two decades, and three years. 1,323 years since we last saw her, to many immortals it was just a blink of an eye. But to others, many years of grief that could have been spent elsewhere.

Once she was confirmed missing those close to her were never the same. The Hunt felt empty despite growing ever so slightly since, 30 new maidens from the 12 when she disappeared. The once cheery attitude Zoë, Phoebe, and Atlanta had were replaced with a harder more harsh attitude. Many of the older huntresses know how it felt, whereas the newer ones never knew it was just to painful to bring up. Her old tent is still up though, only Roe tends to use it when she visits, then again she's the only one who can enter without permission me excluded.

Apollo had showed up less to the hunt as well, but when he did show up, he put up an act of annoying us and putting up a overly excited attitude. But in truth I know he only showed to see if she was still here. Because of it he's gone back to calling me little sis. His attitude; all just a mask to cover the pain she unknowingly caused. Twice a year we would either increase the amount of daylight or increase the amount of nighttime, daylight savings the mortals call it. In hope of spotting her somewhere on the planet.

Hestia and Poseidon took her disappearance very hard when the news came. Hestia's hearth dimmed significantly; flames now barely raising above her prefered forms head. Her eyes showing large amounts of sadness whenever she appeared in the camp.

Poseidon caused four severe earthquakes, causing the now permanently dormant Mount Vesuvius to erupt once more, and two hurricanes that led to the formation of the now Hawaiian Islands and Cuban islands. Hermes even found him locked in his office space drinking Dionysus's strongest wine when on his delivery route. Poseidon may not have been her birth father, but ever since she was thrown into his domain, he latched on quickly. Even as far enough as to adopt her once he learned of her huge dislike and hatred for Zeus. Poseidon was always a protective father, regardless if his children were demigods, demigoddesses, gods, or goddesses. Especially if they were female he was overprotective; unlike what Zeus did to Thalia. But once he loses a child, the sea will become distraught.

Persea's only immortal child, Roe, was one of the last true blood connections we have to her. When she was just a little girl, she was brought to camp to live and train at the age of 5. She was brought early on and claimed because, Anthony, her mortal lover was attacked seemingly at random. We do not know all the details as Anthony has since gone for reincarnation s few years after the attack.When Roe was old enough Persea gave her the choice of immortality to help her train at camp, or to join my Hunt. She chose the camp, earning several groans from the campers at the time and groans from the hunters for not joining.

When her mother disappeared, she was left solely in charge of Camp Half-Blood training the other gods children, where as Chiron did his best to loosen her workload.. When we announced that her mother disappeared she showed no signs of distress. But I know whenever she looks around the camp she is looking for her mother, as the light that once shone within her darkened.

When Dionysus was punished to camp after the wood nymph incident Roe spent more time in Persea's cabin. It is still unknown what she does in there, as one of Hermes's children who tried to pick his way inside was found frozen in both time and ice with arrows on is shoulders outside Apollo's cabin the next morning. He spent 4 weeks in the infirmary afterwards; serves him right, if it were me that found him he would be a jackalope instead. He claims he got inside, but couldn't recall what he saw within the cabin. Knowing Roe, she altered his memories by moving him back in time.

But Zeus had ordered me to bring the hunt towards Bar Harbor, Maine. Towards a school housing both the Manticore and two supposive "threats" to his throne. That some of his spies detected.

I exit my tent and start glancing around camp as the hunters start our pack up routines. I also notice Roe exchange a few words with Zoë, before strapping her crossbow to her back and melting into shadows, taking her mother's tent with her. Zoë begins her trek towards me, a questioning look on her face as she approaches. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Milady, we are almost done with packing up camp, only tents left are the little ones tents. I have sent Atlanta and Phoebe to assist with those tents." She informs me with a slight bow.

"Excellent, then we should be able to leave by midday. What did my niece tell you that has you confused?"

"She told me that she will be awaiting our arrival within a day. But milady, how could she know where we are heading if you yourself just came back and hour ago? Not even the others and I know where we are headed."

"Zoë, for as long as I we have known her, she has a HABIT, of eavesdropping, from the SHADOWS…" I turned slowly towards my right while hiding my left hand as I snap. Making my niece fall out from her shady hiding spot, promptly planting her face into Zoë's bags.

I quickly shift myself to that of my rarely used form, aged around the early 30s. Pulling her up by her ear once she regained her senses. "Auntie! Ow, hey, not fair." Roe starts whining.

"Roe Amphitrite Chase," She seizes her attempts to escape my grasp and pales. "How many times have we been over this young lady?"

"27 and counting, Auntie A." I pull her ear again, getting a satisfying yelp from her.

"And just like the other 26 times, keep that number there or I'm turning you into a wolf again. Am I clear little pup." I end in a loving yet mocking tone.

Zoë is just trying her best to not laugh audibly, but is failing to do so as she starts to fall over. Melting into her own shadow as she hits the ground, only to fall out of a nearby tree.

It's going to be a long trek to that mortal school.

-Linebreak Cuz Mobile-

Ok i figured I'd post what i have finished for now before i forget.

Uh, life is back on track so expect some more updates for my other stories. Especially Dragons and Mechs


End file.
